


One Perfect Evening

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, First Order celebrations, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Kylo Ren never could have guessed where he'd end up in when he followed Hux into the depths of the Finalizer.Yet another Twitfic polished and beefed up.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	One Perfect Evening

The celebrations have already taken more than enough of Kylo's evening. He does understand the need for such an event, even without Hux's lengthy speech on cohesion and camaraderie and the Order's inevitable victory. As the Supreme Leader he must attend and he does so willingly, knowing full well it’s a part of his duties now, that his presence will boost everyone’s fighting spirit and loyalty. He doesn’t need Hux and his speeches to remind him.

It’s in his blood, the diplomacy and the ability to lead, whether he wants to acknowledge it or no. It chafes, knowing that not only can he not cut his ties to his past entirely, he actually _needs_ the skills he’s learned since infancy. Something buried deep inside him rebels. It urges him to just do as he likes, forget all these inane parties and brand-new traditions made up to placate the old Imperials and to tie the new generation to the Order. Snoke never bothered, that he knows. But he is not Snoke. He did not kill his Master and ascend to his throne just to imitate the old Leader.

So Kylo clapped with the other officers, mouthed along to the anthem, ate the food and even indulged in a glass of wine when the toasts could no longer be avoided. Midway through Hux’s speech he tuned his words out and focused on the cadence of his voice, so different from his usual clipped bark or the fiery passion of a propaganda missive meant for a larger audience. He’s almost soft at times, picking up his speed for a properly rousing finish and once or twice he makes his audience laugh. He’s without his cap and his hair has less product in it than normal. The overhead lighting forms a halo around his head and emphasizes his high cheekbones when he turns his head slightly and Kylo can see his half-profile.

He shifts his weight on his chair and quickly takes a sip of his water when the urge to touch Hux’s hair hits him hard. He scowls, angry at himself for still struggling with the same base desire he’s tried unsuccessfully to cleanse from his system for several years now. It’s not becoming of his station or his legacy to crave a _subordinate_ , no matter how competent or brilliant or downright beautiful the object of his desires might be.

Besides, Hux doesn’t want him in return so there’s nothing more to be said about it.

Kylo excuses himself as soon as he's confident Hux won't raise an eyebrow at him. The officers are steadily getting drunker and what little control they have over their thoughts is dissolving quickly. Blocking the noise is getting tiresome and Kylo is beginning to crave peace and quiet and just to be alone. A proper meditation to calm his nerves and then to bed, to rise early for his workout and morning meetings.

He rises to his feet and the entire room is instantly filled with the scrape and clatter of chair legs on durasteel when each and every one of the officers present get to their feet and salute him. He nods in response and withdraws without further words. He dismisses his bodyguards outside the banquet hall and stretches his arms and twists his spine as he walks to the turbolift, the pops and cracks from his joints making him grimace. The ship is never completely quiet, even when most of the personnel are engaged in the celebration in one way or the other and only a skeleton crew is assigned to tackle the essential tasks. Still, Kylo’s ears are ringing when he steps out of the lift and the air feels lighter when he draws his lungs full and releases his breath in slow hiss.

He's already almost at the door of his quarters when he suddenly freezes, hand raised to touch the control panel by the door.

Right before he bid Hux goodnight and left he saw Hux quietly nodding to one of his captains. She had bowed her head and scurried from the dais to have a muted conversation with one of her colleagues, barely disguising their glances towards the high table.

Kylo curses at his sluggish brain. This must be it. The coup he's been waiting for. He reaches out with the Force but can’t detect anything having been disturbed in his quarters. Nevertheless, he doesn’t dare opening the door. He stands still for a long minute, a dozen different scenarios running through his mind. He turns on his heel and hurries back down to the ball room née officer's gym, pushing every officer, stormtrooper and droid out of his way with the Force. His heart is thundering in is chest and the Force is wailing around him, straining to lash out and destroy at his command.

The guards at the door stiffen into a startled salute when Kylo jogs around the corner, expression twisted into murderous intent. The door opens before he has even raised his hand and a trio of young lieutenants stumble out, their giggles turning into horrified silence when Kylo shoulders past them into the room.

Hux is nowhere to be seen. Neither are some of his most senior officers. The remaining revelers mingle about drinks in hand and the most sinister sight is Captain Peavey gliding across the floor cheek to cheek with his dance partner. Kylo looks around, ready to fight but there's no one to fight with. He startles when a soft voice speaks by his ear.

"Sir? Is there something I can help you with?" He recognizes the speaker as Captain Opan.

"Hux," Kylo grinds out. He needs to destroy something, soon. "I need to speak to Hux. Where is he?"

Opan's expression flattens for a second. "The General is – retired for the evening.”

Kylo looks to the ceiling and grinds his teeth in an effort of not crushing Hux’s favourite brownnose into a pulp. “I asked you a question, Captain,” he growls, extending one hand to almost touch the hapless officer’s forehead. “You’d better give me answers unless you prefer me to take them from you.”

Opan goes cross-eyed when he stares at Kylo’s forefinger pointing at his eyes. He doesn’t flinch which impresses Kylo, but his skin breaks out with sweat and he swallows hard. “Perhaps it's best that I show you, sir."

“Perhaps it is,” Kylo agrees. "Where is he?"

Opan’s voice is reduced to a whisper when he obviously forces himself to say: "The General is down at the trooper barracks, sir."

Of course. Hux doesn't necessarily trust his officers but the troopers are a different matter. Kylo feels hot and cold as he orders Opan to take him there. The stormtroopers idolize Hux to the point of ridiculousness and wouldn’t probably hesitate to attack even the Supreme Leader on a direct order from Hux. Kylo considers his options as he follows Opan to the turbolifts. His Knights are too far away to be called to aid him. He's alone. He has his lightsaber and the Force and all his fighting experience. The odds of him surviving this evening are slim but he will not go down without a fight.

The corridor seems to stretch on indefinitely before they finally reach the correct door. Kylo's senses are on high alert but once again he can't pick up any direct threats. The air is thick with the slumbering minds of the stormtroopers in their cots but there is no sign of the acrid taste of betrayal or the pent-up anticipation of battle Kylo’s intimately familiar with. He grabs his lightsaber anyway and is instantly comforted by its weight against his palm.

Opan halts, hand raised to the control panel. He casts a sidelong glance to Kylo and swallows.

“Open it,” Kylo growls and ignites his saber. “ _Now_ , Captain!”

The door glides open and Kylo wraps the Force around Opan and violently shoves him in first. Let him spring the trap. He braces himself and steps in when Opan appears to remain whole and intact. He expects blasters, or bombs, or at least knives aimed at him.

What he doesn't expect is a chorus of cackling laughter, and an unfamiliar voice declaring: "No shit, there I was, just me and the two strippers -" The speaker grinds into a halt when Kylo enters the room. The entire _room_ grinds into a halt at the sight of him. He lets the Captain drop to the floor but doesn’t completely release him in case he needs a human shield after all. The silence would be deafening if it wasn't for the crackle and hiss of his lightsaber. Kylo gawks. Some of most senior officers, serious men and women who Kylo suspects have their pyjamas starched to regulation stiffness are there with their uniform jackets unbuttoned. People who he knows for a fact will not speak to lower ranks apart from giving an order are mingling with stormtroopers - who despite being in their bodysuits or gym clothes Kylo recognizes as among his most battle-hardened soldiers. They all are staring at him in open horror.

His gaze travels across the room and locks on Hux, sitting on a trooper's trunk and - _suspenders_. All of a sudden, it’s everything he can think about. Hux has discarded his jacket in favour of a white, sleeveless undershirt and black suspenders and Kylo can actually see his arms and his dogtags and his suspenders - Hux breaks the spell by heaving a theatric sigh. "Supreme Leader," he greets and everyone in the room spring into action, hastily scrambling up and attempting to stand at attention while surreptitiously fixing their uniforms. All except Hux. He raises his eyebrows and looks pointedly at Kylo's lightsaber.

Kylo switches it off and stands there, one arm still raised and seizing Opan, trying to find some sense in the baffling situation. Hux slides to the edge of the trunk he's sitting on and pats the space beside him. "Would you care to join us, Supreme Leader? Perhaps release the poor Captain?”

Kylo dithers for a moment but then lets the Force-hold drop from around the struggling man. He stalks over and gingerly sits down. He can't figure out what to do with his hands and ends up putting them on his knees. Hux nudges him discreetly and he realizes the other occupants of the room are still standing in rigid attention, probably hoping to be anywhere else right now. Opan is standing up on shaking legs, pale and breathing hard but at perfect attention nonetheless.

"As you were," Kylo mutters absently. People settle down but they are not as they were before Kylo showed up. He doesn't need the Force to feel the awkward atmosphere. Hux bends down to pick something up from the floor. It's a bottle, half-filled with honey-gold liquid.

Hux pops the cork open and offers the bottle to Kylo. "Will you have a drink with us, Supreme Leader?"

"I-"

"For our recent victory. And to your faithful soldiers' health."

Everyone is watching him. Their anticipation crackles in the air. Kylo takes the bottle, raises it high and sends a little prayer to whoever's listening that it's not poisoned. He takes a deep gulp and white-hot fire flows down his throat, leaving behind a surprisingly sweet and smokey aftertaste. It takes all of his concentration not to cough and sputter.

Hux's nostrils flare as he suppresses a grin at Kylo’s rapid blinking. He takes the bottle from Kylo's unresisting hand and tips it at him. "To your health, Supreme Leader, and to the Order!" He takes a swig and passes the bottle to Opan, who has taken a seat on the floor next to them. “To the glory of the First Order!” Opan says, and eyes firmly glued to the floor adds: “Long live the Supreme Leader.”

The mood relaxes somewhat after the bottle has made a round in the room and everyone has toasted both Kylo and the Order. He finds himself back in the possession of it, takes a careful sip and hands it quickly to Hux. The Force and alcohol do not mix, and Kylo can get into trouble easy enough when sober, let alone drunk. Hux passes the drink to a middle-aged woman in stormtrooper's gym gear. "I believe we were just getting into the best bit of your little adventure, sergeant."

She looks from Hux to Kylo, hesitant.

"You were in the ditch, with the strippers you just saved -?" Hux prompts. Someone snorts in the background, muttering something about not being certain as to who actually saved who. The sergeant sits up, glares daggers in the corner and launches into a lurid account of her last shore leave. Kylo is swept up in the story, hiding his mirth behind his hand when she confesses that the wild night had culminated in an early hour visit to a local shaman who had joined the happy trio in the bonds of matrimony. Her wife and husband are now serving aboard the Finalizer, in some administrative capacity. 

Kylo wants to ask Hux what this is all about, why are they here and not in the ball room with the rest of the higher ranks but all sound dies in his throat when he sees Hux grin and then laugh out loud at the sergeant's wildly exaggerated recount of the events. He becomes suddenly aware of how very close he's sitting to Hux. He can feel every shift and move the General makes, the heat his lithe frame radiates. He feels large and awkward perched on the edge of the trunk. He'd be happier sitting cross-legged on the floor but that's absolutely out of the question in the presence of his subordinates.

The sergeant wraps up her story, and another trooper begins with a "Remember when -" and soon enough the story of a mission long gone becomes a collaborative effort, each participant hell-bent of outdoing the previous teller with amazing plot twists and dramatic gestures. The bottle makes another pass and this time Kylo merely holds on to it for a while before handing it over to Hux. He's barely paying attention to the story, caught in the overwhelming feeling of _belonging_ filling the room.

He can barely remember that particular sensation. He must have felt it sometime in his life because his heart aches at the familiarity of it, but it has been decades – he certainly didn’t feel like he belonged in his Uncle’s temple and Snoke was never one for cultivating a domestic atmosphere. The troopers and the officers present are – they are like brothers and sisters, and while a part of Kylo wants to make a face at the banality of the though, another part of him feels a pang of jealousy.

The jovial atmosphere evaporates instantly when one of the officers pretends to be offended by being called out on his enhanced truths and says: "Don't believe me? Ask the Supreme Leader, he was there!"

The smiles drop and all attention turns to Kylo. Hux tenses visibly, preparing to defuse the situation. His mind is racing, coming up with different scenarios and plans to distract Kylo from his inevitable wrath so quickly Kylo gets dizzy just from sitting next to him. Instead, Kylo shifts his weight and clears his throat.

"I must have looked elsewhere when the 'man-eating monster from the deep ocean' attacked but I do remember the Order's finest being chased down the pier by a flock of seabirds. Did you ever get the guano off your uniform, Captain?" Silence reigns for a second or two. Then someone tries to stifle a laughter and the mood lifts. Kylo feels he has passed a test he wasn't aware of taking when Hux gives him a glance and a small smile.

"Sir, may I ask - were you really swallowed by a Zillo Beast?" the stormtrooper sergeant asks.

"I wasn't swallowed, sergeant.” Kylo huffs. “I jumped in."

All eyes are on Kylo again but not out of fear or deference to his rank. It’s a strange but intoxicating feeling. He can't remember ever feeling so seen before. They want to hear his words. They've all been there, in the mud of the battlefield, eaten the same bland rations, faced the same enemies, stitched each other's wounds. Kylo falters and stumbles with his words but then Hux lets his hand fall between their thighs, letting his knuckles brush against Kylo's leg. It's like an electric shock on his skin.

He rallies and launches into the story. He isn't used to this, so what comes out is more like a report rather than an epic tale of a great victory. Despite his lack of flare his audience reacts with appreciative nods and hums and even a few timid questions. Once more a toast is raised to Kylo's health and to the demise of the great beast.

When he's asked to show a Force trick Hux raises his hands and stands up. "All right. I think it's time for me to retire for the night. Supreme Leader?" Hux picks up his uniform jacket from one of the bunk beds and shrugs it on. The transformation is enormous. He’s the General again, untouchable and unflappable, almost non-human.

"Oh? Yes. Yes, of course," Kylo says, getting up as well. The officers and troopers scramble up and salute, if a bit drunkenly. Hux touches his forehead in return, as does Kylo. The sergeant opens the door for them and bids them good night as they step out to the corridor. Kylo takes a deep breath. He hadn't noticed how stuffy the air was in the crowded room until the cool air hits his face. "What was that?" he asks Hux when they round a corner and walk towards the turbolift side by side.

"Huh?" Hux ponders his answer for bit. He tugs the hem of his jacket. Wrinkles smoothed, he runs his hands through his hair, soothing it back from where a few strands have fallen over his forehead. Kylo would prefer is hair to stay loose and ungelled but can’t come up with any reason to demand this from the General.

"Do you go there often? I didn't know you -" Kylo swallows the _'had friends'_ at the last moment. "Knew any troopers," he finishes lamely.

"We meet whenever the opportunity presents itself. We've been through a lot, the lot of us. Most of us were born into the Order, or at the very least have grown up in its service." Hux looks thoughtful as they reach the end of the corridor and wait for the turbolift. "I trust that you know how I feel about unnecessary sentiment, but to all intents and purposes, in that room is what I consider to be the heart of the First Order."

Kylo very nearly forgets to enter the lift when it finally arrives. He takes a few jogging steps to catch up.

"At least what I believe it ought to be,” Hux continues softly, slender finger pushing a button on the control panel. “All of us united. Fighting for the common cause."

"I liked it. They - welcomed me. And not just because I'm the Supreme Leader."

Hux's lips twitch with a smile. "It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

It is. Kylo finds it difficult to articulate and he would not admit it even under torture but for the first time in years he felt like a part of a family. He has his Knights and they are bonded in a way those outside their group will never understand but he is their Master, now more than ever since stepping in Snoke’s place.

"I liked seeing you like that," Kylo ploughs on. "I've never seen you like – like that. I've never - I didn't know you had arms." Kylo's brain refuses to process what his mouth has just said. Hux looks at his hands, then at Kylo. He looks down at his hands again.

"Yes, thank you, Supreme Leader. I have arms. Two of them."

Silence falls. Kylo tries to stare the wall into submission, standing with his legs wide apart and hands clasped behind his back. Hux's posture is unusually relaxed. He keeps pressing the knuckles of his right hand against his mouth, as if he's trying to suppress some untoward reaction. The lift ride takes forever but by the end of it Hux has managed to compose himself and Kylo is seriously struggling with his urge to just wipe Hux's memories of the past fifteen minutes. He all but bolts out of the door as soon as it opens.

Unfortunately, their quarters are in the same direction.

They reach Hux's door first and as it would be odd to just keep walking Kylo stops long enough to bid him good night. This entire evening has been as surreal as a Force vision after a week's worth of fasting and meditation. So naturally, before his rational mind can step in and stop him, Kylo bends down to peck a kiss on Hux's cheek.

Hux just stands there, a hand pressed to his cheek, getting steadily redder and redder until he remembers how to breathe. Kylo is freefalling into something horrible. His skin is tingling, and his fingers are getting numb and there's definitely something wrong with his eyes because they are stinging somewhat awful. He turns on his heel but doesn't even manage one step away from Hux before there's a hand grabbing his elbow.

"Supr- Re- Kylo."

Kylo pauses, one foot still in the air, wanting to yank himself free but reeling at the sound of his first name. He lowers his boot to the floor but doesn't turn around.

"Could I tempt - I mean, would you like a nightcap?"

"A nightcap?" For a second he imagines Hux in an old-fashioned frilly nightgown and a ridiculous pointy hat. He shakes the image away just as Hux clarifies: "A drink. Would you like to have a drink with me?"

"Is this another one of your extraction plans to prevent me from making a fool of myself? Like you got me out of the barracks when they asked for a show of my powers?"

"Maybe it is," Hux says softly. His grip tightens minutely. "But I also don't want this evening to end just yet."

Kylo hesitates, then nods and turns around. Hux's response creates a small tremor in the Force but he's already opening his door so Kylo can't see his expression. His fingers linger on Kylo's elbow before letting go. "Come on in," he says and leads the way inside. "Sit down, please."

Kylo doesn't. He's been in Hux's quarters a couple of times before, usually to shout at him or barter for a favour. He doesn't know how to relax in here, so he wanders around the living room, examining the few personal items Hux has on display while Hux busies himself at the small cabinet he loftily calls a bar.

Hux hands him a tumbler with two fingers' worth of what Kylo suspects to be whiskey of some description. He sits on his blue sofa and pats the space beside him. "Sit, Kylo, please. Make yourself comfortable." This time Kylo does as instructed and settles on the sofa gingerly. The glass is dwarfed by his giant hand and the sofa feels fragile under his suddenly ungainly frame. He decides to obey Hux's command to the letter and slides down on the floor, resting his elbows on his bent knees and leaning his back against the sofa. Better. Much better.

Hux's surprised sound blends into a curse when he jolts and nearly spills his drink. Kylo can hear Hux taking a quick sip, imagines the bob of his throat when he swallows. In the silence that follows he can sense Hux's hand hovering above his head, very close but not quite touching. He might be just imagining it but the very air seems to vibrate on an atomic level, creating a phantom feeling of Hux’s fingers brushing against Kylo’s scalp.

It's maddening. He wraps one hand around Hux's calf and the Force around his waist and tugs until Hux gets the hint and joins him on the floor. "Well now. I see you're determined to keep on the informal side of the evening." Hux's grin is infectious.

"If the Supreme Leader of the First Order cannot sit on the floor with his top General whenever he wants to, then what's the point of the war?" Kylo notices how Hux's cheeks flush with colour at the compliment and that makes something long smothered swell in his chest. "Besides, you're the one who started this," he says to distract himself. "I've never seen you like - like _that_. Like, not in full uniform." He waves his hand vaguely in Hux's direction.

"Oh. Right. I was just leveling the playing field, so to speak."

Kylo's confusion must be obvious.

"I can't sit there in full regalia and expect my subordinates to feel relaxed and speak freely," Hux explains. Then, with a frown when Kylo's belt buckle clinks on the ground: "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm leveling the playing field."

Kylo stops with his jacket halfway off his shoulders. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Hux laughs but puts his drink away and begins to unbutton his jacket. "I'm glad to see that you too have a pair of arms," he observes.

"I do, don't I?" Kylo says, flexing just so.

Hux opens his mouth to say something, then presses his lips together tightly and ducks his head. He takes a deep breath and looks up, tries to find words again but goes for his drink instead. "They are nice. Your arms," he offers, twirling the liquid in the wide-bottomed glass.

Kylo has always held himself above any form of flattery and does his level best to tamp down the unbecoming preen. Hux hasn't noticed, apparently, as he's setting down his glass beside his knee and scooting slightly closer. He reaches out. Stops. "May I?"

Kylo nods, then almost swallows his tongue when Hux takes his hand into his own, turns it over and examines it closely. His fingers are warm against Kylo's skin, thin and elegant compared to his thick digits. He circles Kylo's palm with the pad of his middle finger, touches each finger in turn before sliding his hand to cover Kylo's wrist, stopping to feel his rabbiting pulse. Kylo dares not speak nor move. All of his senses are focused on Hux's fingers moving slowly over his skin, tracing the veins of his forearm up to his elbow.

Hux's hand ghosts over his bicep. Maps his shoulder. Feels the outline of his collarbone. Kylo swallows hard when Hux gets to the hollow of his throat. That jolts Hux out of his reverie and he withdraws his hand quickly. "I apologise. I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Kylo nearly yelps. "I mean, you can. Touch me. If you want." Kylo has never in his life felt more stupid. He's in uncharted waters and hates not knowing how to proceed. He's always been guided in his actions. By the Force. By Snoke. Even by his uncle, once upon a time. Now there's no one to turn to.

Once again, he rises to the challenge and takes his fate into his own hands. He grabs Hux's hand and presses it against his chest.

"This is proving to be a strange sort of an evening," Hux muses. He does nothing to free his hand from Kylo's grip, only leans in to rest his other hand on Kylo's knee. The chain of his dogtags catches the light when he moves. Kylo can't resist the temptation and twines it around two of his fingers and pulls gently until the tags slide free from under Hux's undershirt. They are warm in his hand. He runs his thumb over Hux's name and number, turns the oval plate over and on a whim presses his fingerprint on the smooth surface. He's still holding Hux's hand in place so Hux is forced to rise on his knees and lean closer still. Kylo can feel his breath on his skin and yes, if he tilts his head a bit, see down his shirt and get a glimpse of a nipple. The very idea of General A. Hux of the First Order having nipples throws him for a loop. He must have said this out loud because Hux pulls himself free to lean his hands on his knees and laugh until he has to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Yes, Kylo, I do have nipples, thank you," he manages to say in between failed attempts at controlling his mirth. "In fact -" He drops the suspenders from his shoulders and pulls the undershirt over his head, folds it and lays it neatly on the sofa.

Kylo forgets he was supposed to bristle. His world is suddenly filled with pale skin marred with a few faint scars, small pink nipples and the soft curve of a belly beneath a faintly visible ribcage. He holds out his hand and Hux crawls to him, arranges his limbs so that he can be comfortably seated in Kylo's lap, straddling his hips. He looks at Kylo for a heartbeat, sighs, takes his hands and places them on his waist. "I know I keep saying I must do everything myself here, but I would have hoped some things were excluded."

"Shut up," Kylo mutters absently. He's taking an inventory of Hux's upper body. Arms, shoulders, neck. All the knobs of his spine, the hipbone digging into his palm when he tightens his hold. Ears and a spot right below which makes Hux shiver and go _ah!_ quietly when touched.

Hux's lips part and Kylo feels it's only natural to cover them with his own, carefully, ready to retreat if things go wrong.

As first kisses go, it's not half bad, Kylo thinks, even though he has no base for comparison. And: Would he be here, now, if he had done this sooner with someone else?

Hux's mouth tastes of whiskey when he cradles the back of Kylo's head and takes over the kiss. He tugs Kylo's bottom lip gently with his teeth and chuckles against his mouth when Kylo groans and grinds up, his growing desire evident against Hux's crotch.

"I should have guessed," he says mostly to himself before delving into Kylo's mouth again. His second bite is sharper, and his grin downright delighted at Kylo's moan and his fingers reflexively digging into the flesh of Hux's hips. "Perfect," he murmurs and guides Kylo to mouth at his neck.

Kylo is left speechless but that's all the same as all he's required to do is to lick and nuzzle the side of Hux's neck. He's long since found that he needs a certain kind of - stimulus to make himself come. A twist of a nipple. A crushing hold of his balls. It's just never occurred to him that a trait like his would be attractive to anyone. He finds the sensitive spot by Hux's ear, bears down on it and is instantly rewarded by a full-body shiver and a keen totally alien coming from the merciless General Hux.

Hux begins to rock in his lap, rutting against Kylo's fully hard cock. He returns to licking into his mouth, punctuating the kiss with the occasional bite. His long fingers thread themselves into Kylo's hair and he grinds down and sucks at Kylo's tongue and pulls his hair and - _fuck_.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
It takes a moment for Hux to notice but he stops moving eventually and narrows his eyes at Kylo. "Did you just-?"

Kylo looks away, crimson with humiliation. He can feel Hux's eyes on him, expects to sense disappointment or pity or some form of sadistic pleasure but there's no such feeling coming from Hux. Kylo can't get the words out. He works his jaw and presses his lips into a tight line.

He is fairly certain Hux is Force-null but there are moments when he has doubts. Hux nods and lets his hands fall to his sides, sits up straight but doesn't make a move of getting up. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

Kylo forces himself to nod. "I should go," he manages to grit out. What was he thinking, coming here? It was a stupid idea, one of the very worst in his life.

"None of that, Supreme Leader. We never back down from a challenge in the First Order." Hux takes Kylo's hand and presses it over the bulge in his trousers.

"Besides, you need to take care of this before you can even consider leaving."


End file.
